Ideas For Hungry Dragon
captainunderpants101 ideas New dragon ideas Tier XL Frankendragon - Its Alive - costumes - cyborg dragon, weredragon, demon (New Tier) Tier XXL Diet:red ghosts,large mines,king ghost,Red Jelly and everything expect the yellow ghosts (breaks crystals) Firey - a cool glasses dragon faster than a Speed demon - costumes: gladiador, radioactive dragon Mrs cannibal - costumes: sumo, smurai, police cop, c0Urrpet meteor dragon - the evil space creature comes from alien planet - costumes shrek etc. Bunny dragon - the mass desctrucion of the easter land whale dragon - half blue whale half dragon ghost dragon (immune to most attacks and damages and eats all ghosts unless when ghoul rush can instantly kills him) zombie dragon (can infect enemy dragons into zombie followers when bitten) dragon-1000 (uses blades to slice obstacles, enemy dragons,) pyro dragon (breathes fire without using fire rush and mega fire rush) scorpion (can posion enemy dragons with the scorpion tail) dragroach (summons pests that attacks preys) eletric dragon (stuns and zaps preys0 ice dragon (stuns enemies uses ice breath known as cold rush and mega cold rush) sand dragon ( hides from attacks when contact with ground) superdragon (eats everything unlike most dragons) pink atomic dragon (charges on toxic areas and eats any ghosts) Tier L robo Dragon-3000 - Bunker on the sky (flies over enemies destroys whole barriers and she is dragon version of xj9 but known as hd-9 and lime) mr cannibal Tier M Henry - surly fast but it eats almost everything spike - a bladed spined dragon can slash enemies Matt - a big mouthed dragon with a higher boost Tier S Orlando - a top hat dragon comes from year 1983’s Leo - super strong but small it smashes everything an unstoppable dragon Pets Jet dog (Says turbo turbo turbo) toy cat (Eats everything) robo dragon-3000 Jr Firefly Prey Pink ghost Enemy dragroach (eatable only by XXL dragon) (this prey was supposed to be eaten by a XL Dragon and now it’s scrapped) (this will may bite you with 100 damages) yellow ghost blue spider (eatable only by M dragon) monster eel (eatable only by s dragon) green ghost king ghost (eatable only by XXL Dragon) zombie flying bunny (eatable by any dragon) black dragon (eatable only by XXL Dragon) mega mines ground mines (Eatable only by M dragons) old atomic shark (eatable only XL dragon) Boss idea giant flying bunny New Hungry dragon stuff Power ups Ghost eatter - lets you eat any ghost no more panful curse! unstopable - lets you smash any obstacle and don't get knocked out! Big mouth - lets you eat everything become a shark - lets you swim self destruct - when your heath goes to 0 you will explode! Freeze rush- fire rush now causes everything to freeze! cost-300 gems Disguise- when on water you are disguised as a shark! cost-300 gems Enraged- at half health or less your shark gains super speed! cost-150 gems Double Hearted- allows a second life. cost-200 gems Forcefield- every 1 minute you can use a forcefield so if anything attacks you, they die. the boost last 10 seconds. cost- 700 gems gadgets laser stunner (stuns larger ones to make them bite easier recycle cleaner (can suck up trash,ink, toxic) cannon (can shoot big edibles) vortex (lets you hide from attackers) Jet pack (lets you fly faster) flat jacket (protects you from bomb explosions) events oggy and the dragroaches - eat 50000 enemy dragons using the dragroach - 19 aug 2018 - oct 10 2018 night of the living frankendragonstein - eat 500 chili peppers using the franken dragon - 1 oct 2018 - 1 nov 2018 cyber monday - eat 15 mines by using robo dragon - 5 nov 2018 - 18 dec 2018